


Resolving A Problem

by PadawanMine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMine/pseuds/PadawanMine
Summary: There was an audible intake of air from Master Windu before the Councilor exclaimed.“You're a virgin?!”Obi-Wan froze as 12 councilors and his Master all stared at him and when he neither became one with the Force nor was swallowed whole by the floor, promptly took a tactical retreat and fled the Council chamber.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a pwp, it was supposed to be 500 or so words of porn. I completely failed, I wrote 2000 words and the characters don't even have sex on screen. >.<   
> Still, I hope that you enjoy this! 
> 
> -PadawanMine x

“Your next mission is on Cinteron.” Master P’rell announced. Obi-Wan frowned slightly, Cinteron? There was something about that planet, the Cinterions were empaths, yes, that was right. He strained to remember more. Their age of majority was seventeen and they usually held huge coming of age ceremonies. OH! _Oh._ Something like dread surfaced as he recalled exactly what the ceremonies entailed.

_Master!_ Obi-Wan called through the bond, trying to be subtle. Master Qui-Gon ignored the call, continuing his conversation with the Council about the mission. _Master!_ Obi-Wan repeated in an urgent hiss through the bond.  
“We're talking, Padawan.” Master Qui-Gon reproached sharply.   
“It pertains to the mission.” Obi-Wan insisted quietly, praying his Master wouldn't make him say it aloud.   
“Go on then.” His Master ordered sharply, as if he'd heard the thought and wanted to be contrary.

Heat rose to Obi-Wan’s cheeks and he just knew that he was glowing a mortifying shade of red even as he tried to release the embarrassment to the Force.   
“I-I can't be a team member.” Obi-Wan stammered through the sentence. Oh Force, he'd met rulers and Kings less intimidating than the Jedi Council!

The whole Council was now focused on Obi-Wan in interest. Padawan’s had very little say in missions. He took a useless, deep breath to try and calm himself before ploughing on.   
“I don't fulfil their coming of age criteria.” He cringed as he watched them work their way through the criteria mentally.

Master Qui-Gon was frowning, he couldn't recall all of the nuances of the Cinterions but he was sure that the age of majority was 17 and he voiced the thought.   
“I know.” Obi-Wan told him softly.   
“Then what's the issue?” Qui-Gon asked. “You're 19.”  
There was an audible intake of air from Master Windu before the Councilor exclaimed.   
“You're a virgin?!”

Obi-Wan froze as 12 councilors and his Master all stared at him and when he neither became one with the Force nor was swallowed whole by the floor, promptly took a tactical retreat and fled the Council chamber.

-

“How the Hell is your Padawan a virgin?” Mace Windu asked incredulously. Qui-Gon shook his head, he was damned if he knew.   
“On a serious note.” P’rell interrupted. “Do you have any idea how much danger that puts him in?” She continued, shuffling through a pile of datapads. “In the past year you've visited-” She paused to check one of the datapads. “24, no, 25 planets, of which 11 are known to have participated in virgin sacrifices.”  
“And he neglected to tell me?” Qui-Gon was somewhat furious, even though a small part of him insisted that Jedi don't get furious.   
“They couldn't have known he was a virgin unlike the Cinterions.” A different Councillor suggested. Qui-Gon frowned. The part of him that wasn't strangely close to being furious about the risks his apprentice had exposed himself to was sat in shock over the fact that the gorgeous boy had apparently never slept with anyone.   
“You need to talk to him.” P’rell told him.  
“This does seriously impact on which missions we can safely assign you.” Mace pointed out. “It might be best if you can talk him about the, uh, limitations of celibacy.”  
“You want me to talk Obi-Wan into sleeping with someone?” Qui-Gon sounded incredulous. Before anyone else could open their mouths to argue Master Gallia rapped the table with her fist, drawing the attention in her direction.  
“Qui-Gon, we'll assign a different team for this mission.” Taking that as a dismal Qui-Gon left the Council chambers with a bow.

-

Obi-Wan was 99% certain that he could never look any of the council or his Master in the face ever again and certainly not for the rest of the day. With that in mind he headed to his friend Bant’s quarters. She was out on a mission with her Master but he had his own door code to the place and his Master didn't, thus Bant’s room was a perfect place to wallow in misery and embarrassment.

-

“Obi?” Bant’s voice calling his name woke him. He frowned as he sat up, he must have fallen asleep on her bed. “Are you okay?” She said, frowning at him.   
“I can never show my face again.” He cringed visibly. Uncertain what to do with an apparently over dramatic Obi-Wan Bant suggested they go for dinner.   
“Please don't make me to to the dining hall!” He begged hysterically.   
“What is wrong with you Obi?” Bant demanded. Master Tahl, Bant’s master, popped her head round the door. She didn't seem surprised to sense him there.   
“Padawan Kenobi, what are you doing here?” Obi-Wan swallowed visibility before answering her.   
“Hiding.” Master Tahl valued honesty and he hoped she wouldn't push for the reason.   
“Well, you can continue with that after dinner.” Tahl said firmly, and that was that.

The trio had barely sat down with their food in the hall when two of the Council entered. In abject misery Obi-Wan tried to shuffle down in his seat as if to hide. It didn't work. Both masters came straight to the table he was at and proceeded to sit down as if it was perfectly normal for them to do so. Obi-Wan nodded at the appropriate moments throughout the conversation and had a sudden, distinct lack of appetite as a third Council member walked their way and sat at the table. The way the three of them were sat there, surrounding him on all sides was quite frankly disturbing . Like some kind of prey being stalked by hungry predators.

Obi-Wan cast a wild glance around the dining hall hoping desperately for an ally. Master Tahl and Bank, his supposed friends, were too curious about the situation to sense his discomfort and then, to top it all off, his own master began walking towards the table. Giving up on all pretence of eating, Obi-Wan grabbed his plate and left the hall without a word.

Qui-Gon was not in a good mood. First the ridiculous order, sorry ‘request’ from the Council to tell his apprentice to get laid and then he'd come across three of them harassing his Padawan in the dining hall. He was not stupid, he knew exactly what they were up to.  
“I suppose you're all harassing my Padawan in a misguided offer of ‘help’?” He asked loftily, foregoing any sort of greeting.  
“Well it would be a hardship but I'm sure I could force myself.” Mace Windu drawled sarcastically.   
“My Padawan is not some cheap conquest.” Qui-Gon thundered. For a Jedi that most certainly did not feel negative emotions such as fury he sure did seem to feel a decent amount of rage at that moment.   
“You haven't laid a claim.” The second Master interjected.   
“This isn't a contest.” Qui-Gon insisted, despite the sinking feeling in his chest that Obi-Wan's virginity had become the perverse prize in a game between the Masters.

Tahl and Bant had stayed surprisingly quiet while the men had been spiritedly discussing Obi-Wan - Jedi don't have arguments after all. Bant was more than a little lost by the conversation and would most definitely be finding out what the heck was going on from Obi-Wan later.

Tahl was almost as confused but unlike her apprentice could hazard a guess at what the men were discussing and she didn't like it. It didn't happen often but Qui-Gon was right for once, the boy was not just some conquest. She'd have to give Obi a bit of a heads up about that lot.

-

Obi-Wan wasn't convinced he'd ever been more thankful to arrive back at the sanctuary of their rooms and promptly went to the balcony to meditate on the day. He had a feeling that it would take more than a few hours of meditation before he could hold a conversation with the Council without blushing.

As the week went by the situation only got worse. Master Windu took over Obi-Wan’s saber class and insisted on an extremely hands on approach. No matter when he went to the cafeteria Council members found him. Even Bant who thought that this was the funniest thing ever (even funnier than the time Bruck slipped and fell in bantha dung) was starting to think it had gone too far. The behaviour of the Masters was getting ridiculous, if it had been happening to anyone else it would have been priceless but it had to be happening to him.

-

Obi-Wan had not yet fixed the problem as Mace had so eloquently put it. Qui-Gon was both pleased and still confused about why Obi-Wan hadn't. His padawan was gorgeous, kind and bright with the force, he had suitors lining up and yet he had not accepted any. That was why he was currently creeping through a meditation garden after his padawan and his padawan’s friend. Qui-Gon quashed the tiny bit of guilt he felt eavesdropping on the two of them and hid behind some shrubbery.   
“I can't do this anymore Bant.” Obi-Wan was resigned, downhearted in comparison to his usual whining when things weren't going his way.   
“They'll back off eventually?” Bant offered. Qui-Gon could tell by the look on Obi-Wan’s face that he didn't believe that.   
“I honestly just think I should find someone and get it over with.” He sounded completely resigned, as if there were no other options. Apparently Bant had noticed too.   
“You can't do that!” She sounded aghast. “You wanted to wait, you can't let the Council bully you into a decision.” There was righteous indignation in the way she argued but it did nothing against the despair that had wrapped itself around his Padawan.   
“Honestly Bant, who was I kidding?” Obi-Wan asked morosely. “He’s not likely to want me after my Knighthood, they're all competing for me like I'm some stupid prize and he doesn't give a shit.”  
“Oh Obi.” Qui-Gon could see Bant wrap her arms around Obi-Wan to comfort him.   
“This isn't about sex is it?” The question hung in the air between them but neither said any more. With just a whisper of a sigh Qui-Gon left his hiding place and aimed for their quarters to meditate on what he'd heard.

Sadly the Force provided no answers as to the mysterious ‘he’. Qui-Gon was not going to give up that easily, perhaps there was a chance that he might be the one, he needed to know even if he ended up hurt. Bant obviously knew. Bant knew who Obi-Wan wanted, maybe she would tell him.

Tahl and her apprentice were in their quarters when Qui-Gon knocked that afternoon.   
“I think Obi-Wan is in love.” He told his friends after exchanging the customary greetings. There was a moment's pause and then.   
“You can't be that stupid?” Bant exclaimed,mouth agape. Qui-Gon refrained from arguing with the one person who might be able to help him.   
“You can't call Master Jinn stupid Bant.” Tahl admonished and Bant wisely shut her mouth.   
“Master Jinn and I need to talk alone.” Tahl dismissed her apprentice.

“How long have you been in love with him?” Tahl asked softly. Qui-Gon was startled.   
“Love?” He asked weakly. Tahl muttered something rude sounding under her breath.   
“Okay, you feel free to deny that you love him for a bit while we go through the facts and see if you can gain some enlightenment.” There was a certain amount of humour in the tone and Qui-Gon was sure that even though she'd admonished Bant for calling him stupid she really agreed.   
“Obi-Wan is saving himself,” she stated. “Why?”   
“Because he’s waiting until Knighthood?”  
“Why wait until he becomes a Knight?” She questioned. “Why isn't he just waiting until he's 21 or whatever?” Qui-Gon pondered that for a moment.   
“Because he can escape on missions when he's a Knight?” He ventured. “But it's not like he'd be stuck with anyone if he asked earlier,why the need for an escape route?” Tahl just looked at him while he tried to fit the pieces together.   
“Me?” He finally asked. “He can't escape me.” Breathing a sigh of relief Tahl turned to leave.   
“You might want to talk to him soon.” She warned. “He said he was going to `rectify` the issue tonight.”

-

The opening of Obi-Wan’s bedroom door drew Qui-Gon’s attention, his Padawan was dressed in civilian clothing and rapidly walking towards the door. Qui-Gon rose from his position on the sofa and intercepted. “Where are you going?” He challenged. The younger man groaned aloud at the interference.  
“I'm going to sort this problem out.” He stated flatly.   
With a touch of the force Obi-Wan was pushed firmly against the door, unable to move as Qui-Gon descended towards him. One hand stroked gently down Obi-Wan’s face and then he was being kissed. It took but a moment for the younger man to return the kiss.   
“You're not going anywhere.” Qui-Gon ordered between kisses.   
“I'm not?” Obi-Wan asked, dazed.   
“You are not, because you are mine.” Obi-Wan let out a small whimper of agreement as he was steered away from the door and back towards the bedroom.

Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan remove his boots before settling the younger man across himself on the bed. Nothing was said as they sat cuddling but Qui-Gon could see doubts lingering across his young lovers face.   
“Obi, love, what's wrong?” The expressive eyes looked down, almost guiltily, as if Obi-Wan was ashamed of his thoughts.   
“This is real?” He asked eventually. “You're not doing this because of the Council or because I'm a nice shiny thing?”   
Qui-Gon wrapped his arms even tighter around his Obi-Wan.   
“It's not like that.” He reassured the younger man. “Your beautiful spirit and mind nature attracted me, your body isn't bad either.” He joked, nudging a lithe leg with his own. “I think I've loved you a long time Obi.” Qui-Gon admitted. “It just took a while for my brain to catch up.”

This time Obi-Wan took the initiative and twisted round to kiss his Master. It was tentative and sweet, it felt like coming home.


End file.
